


漩涡鸣人的圣诞夜

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Plot, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: *All鸣向。*剧情走向取决于你的选择。*可攻略：佐助、小樱、佐井、鹿丸、丁次、牙、志乃、雏田、宁次、李、卡卡西、鼬、我爱罗。*NPC：井野、天天、伊鲁卡、一乐大叔。*花了13.5个小时去构思+写作+排版。





	漩涡鸣人的圣诞夜

漩涡鸣人的圣诞夜  
（作者：Xmenz_阿独君）

1.今年圣诞夜，鸣人有什么打算？  
A.出门（跳至2）  
B.在家（跳至33）

2.鸣人出门后要去哪里？  
A.去公园（跳至3）  
B.去书店（跳至14）  
C.去澡堂（跳至21）  
D.去村口（跳至26）

3.鸣人下楼转了一圈，鬼使神差地走进了公园。公园面积不大，却是他曾经的乐园，是童年时光里呆得最久的地方。他看到有三两个小孩在滑滑梯，不禁想起了以前和鹿丸、丁次、牙他们在这里玩耍的情景。“鸣人？”身后传来一个熟悉的声音。鸣人转过身去，看见……？  
A.鹿丸（跳至4）  
B.牙（跳至11）

4.“哟，鹿丸！”鸣人笑着挥了挥手。“你怎么在这里？”鹿丸问。“哈哈，走着走着就来这里了。你呢？”“我来这里下将棋，比较清静。”鹿丸找了一个地方坐下，铺开棋局。“你也真是的，圣诞夜居然自己来这边下棋，像个老爷爷一样。”“啊，丁次找我去吃烤肉来着，但是太麻烦了。”烤肉？鸣人咽了咽口水，想起自己还没吃东西。要不要叫上鹿丸一起去找丁次呢？  
A.叫上鹿丸去找丁次（跳至5）  
B.自己去找丁次（跳至6）

5.“我想吃烤肉耶！”鸣人眼冒星星地看着鹿丸，“呐呐，我说鹿丸，我们去吃烤肉吧！”“啊，鸣人，”鹿丸抓了抓头发，“我已经铺好棋局了。”“吃完再回来下嘛好不好？”“知道了知道了，真麻烦。”鹿丸放下手中的棋子。“走吧，我陪你去。”“耶！鹿丸对我最好了！”鸣人兴奋得手舞足蹈。鹿丸跟在鸣人后面，温柔地笑了。（完）

6.看着鹿丸聚精会神地盯着棋局自己跟自己博弈着，鸣人不好意思打扰他。“我想吃烤肉耶，鹿丸你不去的话我自己去咯？”话音刚落，鹿丸便抬起头，说：“你要去吗？”“嗯嗯，我晚上还没吃东西呢。”“噢，你等一等。”鹿丸从棋盘里拿起一枚棋子放在鸣人手里。“玉？给我这个干什么？”鹿丸轻咳一声，神色有些紧张：“送你的圣诞礼物。”“哈？又不能吃。嘛，算了，谢谢你的礼物！”鸣人把棋子紧紧地攥在手心，这是鹿丸送的，一定会好好保存，尽管他还不清楚这枚棋子代表的意思。 鸣人很快找到了丁次。“丁次！我们一起吃烤肉啊！”“好啊好啊！”“要不要叫上其他人？”丁次说：“我已经叫过鹿丸了，他嫌麻烦说不来。井野还在花店呢，圣诞节工作量大，她说要晚一点才能来。现在就我们俩，是先去店里坐着等，还是去找井野？”  
A.和丁次去店里坐着等（跳至7）  
B.去找井野（跳至8）

7.“我们先去烤肉店里坐着等吧。”“嗯嗯。”他们边走边笑，很快便来到了烤肉店。丁次问鸣人吃什么，鸣人看着菜单上一堆令人眼花缭乱的肉名，有些犹豫：“我不知道，丁次你觉得什么好吃啊？”“这个，这个，这个，哦对了这个，还有这个，“丁次指着菜单说，“都好吃。”“嗯，那就这些吧。”“好的。服务员，给我拿这些，每样20盘。”“20盘？！”鸣人瞪大双眼。“嘻嘻嘻，”丁次憨笑道，“之前就想让你尝尝，今天有机会了。相信我，真的好吃！”（完）

8.“我们先去找井野吧，她忙的话我们还能帮一下。”“嗯嗯。”丁次点点头，同意了鸣人的提议。山中花店比以往都热闹，来买花的客人络绎不绝。“井野，我们来帮忙啦，卖完一起去吃烤肉吧！”“嗯！好！那就拜托你们了！“井野笑着说。她让鸣人用影分身忍术变多几个分身上街兜售鲜花。不得不说，圣诞节鲜花销量非常高。卖了一段时间后，感觉有些疲惫的鸣人一屁股坐在地上，低头数着花篮里的花。突然听见有人问……  
A.“我可以买支风信子吗？”（跳至9）  
B.“我可以买支波斯菊吗？”（跳至10）

9.“啊啊啊！宇智波……鼬！”鸣人惊讶地看着眼前的男人。“我可以买支风信子吗？”他又问了一遍。“呃，给你。”鸣人从花篮里拿出一支白色的风信子递给他。“谢谢。”鼬伸手去接，不小心触碰到鸣人温热的指尖。他一怔。以至于鸣人叫了他好几声才反应过来。“我说你给钱啊，就算你是佐助的哥哥买东西也是要给钱的。”鸣人撇了撇嘴。鼬掏出一张钞票给他。“钱给你。花……你留着吧。”说完便消失不见。“嗯？”鸣人不解地看着手中的花。（完）

10.“小樱！”鸣人惊讶地看着眼前的女生。“可以可以，全送你了！”鸣人献宝似的把手中的花篮递给小樱。“笨蛋鸣人……”小樱挑了挑眉毛，“哪有这样做生意的？”鸣人硬是要把花篮塞进小樱怀里：“哎呀，你喜欢就好嘛。”这时传来井野的声音：“笨蛋鸣人！”“哈哈哈哈，”鸣人挠了挠头，“这下完蛋了。”（完）

11.“哟，牙！”鸣人笑着挥了挥手。“你在干嘛？”牙问。“哈哈，随便转转。你呢？”“我陪赤丸散步。”赤丸非常配合地叫了两声。“赤丸真乖啊。”鸣人边说边……  
A.半俯下身子摸了摸赤丸漂亮的白毛（跳至12）  
B.从口袋里掏出一颗糖给赤丸（跳至13）

12.“别碰它！”牙惊呼道。但已经迟了——只见赤丸两眼放光，围着鸣人转圈圈。“怎么了？”鸣人问。“它发情期……”牙无奈地说。鸣人侧头，问：“所以它在对我发情？也没什么……呜哇！”鸣人的裤子被赤丸一口扯了下来，脸“腾”地一红。“哈哈哈哈哈！”牙笑得前俯后仰，“没想到你还穿卡通内裤……”“混蛋牙！我要把你暴揍一顿！”鸣人一边扯裤子一边追着跑远的一人一狗。（完）

13.赤丸凑近闻了闻，发出委屈的“呜呜”声。“你笨蛋啊！狗又不吃糖。”牙无奈地说。“好像是哦，哈哈哈。那给你吧！”“不要。”牙拍拍赤丸的头，对它说：“别管这个笨蛋了，我们走。”“喂——！”鸣人叫住他。“干嘛？”牙停下脚步。鸣人朝他小跑过去，做了个鬼脸：“圣诞快乐。”牙还没注意到的是，鸣人偷偷地把糖放在了自己的兜帽里。（完）

14.按理说鸣人大概一辈子也不会光顾这种地方的，但是今晚情况特殊——书店门前聚集着不少人，看上去非常热闹。鸣人刚想挤进人群里看一看，这时有人从后面拍了拍他的肩膀。“佐井？”“鸣人，你也来买书吗？”佐井笑着眯起眼睛。  
A.“不是啦，我看这里很多人，过来凑凑热闹。”（跳至15）  
B.“呃，你觉得我像是喜欢看书的人吗？”（跳至18）

15.“哦，原来如此。那我进去买书了，再见。”“再见！“鸣人挥了挥手向佐井告别。然后他艰难地挤进人群，看见一个宣传立牌，上面写着“亲热天堂映画化”。“什么呀……”鸣人失望地小声嘟囔，“圣诞节大酬宾，凭购书单送电影票？我又不感兴趣……咦？卡卡西老师？”“鸣人？”“卡卡西老师怎么在这里？”“我来换了两张电影票，亲热天堂圣诞特别版，你要不要跟我一起看？”卡卡西说。  
A.“唔，好吧。”（跳至16）  
B.“呃，算了。”（跳至17）

16.本来以为免费的不看白不看，而且卡卡西还那么热情地邀请自己……他才去的。可是！那个可恶的卡卡西老师！看电影的时候摸自己那里！这什么跟什么啊！“卡……卡卡西老师！”“嗯？”“快放手！”“鸣人，我在想一个问题。”卡卡西一脸正经地看向鸣人，“为什么你这里没有反应的？”鸣人恼羞成怒：“什么？！”卡卡西说：“你看我。”（完）

17.卡卡西侧头想了想，说：“也对，你还小，不要看这种东西。”“我不小了！卡卡西老师别总把我当小孩子！我只是不感兴趣而已！”“是、是。”“卡卡西老师，你待会要去看电影吗？”“唔……今晚不看了，”卡卡西笑着说，“陪你去逛逛集市吧。”“好耶！呐呐，卡卡西老师，我想买个圣诞帽子！”“好。”（完）

18.佐井笑着说：“不像。”“佐井……”好吧，鸣人承认自己真的想把眼前这个毒舌的人暴打一顿。“鸣人，你能陪我进去买书吗？”鸣人挠挠头，答应了，反正自己闲着没事干。“那走吧。”佐井拉起鸣人的手，“书上说在人潮涌动的地方拉着手就不会走丢了。”佐井熟门熟路地走到一排书架前，拿起一本书。鸣人凑近一看，书名叫《恋爱大作战——如何追求心上人》。鸣人：“咦？佐井你有心上人了？”佐井笑而不语。  
A.“真的假的？谁呀？我认识吗？”鸣人问。（跳至19）  
B.“别顾着笑啦！问你呢。话说，谈恋爱这种事看书真的有用吗？”鸣人问。（跳至20）

19.佐井从背包里掏出一个卷轴。“给你的圣诞礼物，希望你会喜欢。”“嗯？谢谢！这是什么啊？”“一幅画。”鸣人打开卷轴，上面画着两个男孩手牵着手，一个是佐井，一个是他自己。（完）

20.鸣人话音刚落，佐井就抱住了他。“咦咦咦？！你干嘛……”佐井向鸣人耳垂轻轻吹着气，说：“抱你。”“我、我知道！我是问你、问你干嘛抱我！”佐井笑着松开鸣人，说：“书上说拥抱是增进感情的有效方式，鸣人，我们的感情又增进了呢。”（完）

21.难得圣诞节放假，去澡堂放松一下吧。鸣人边想边走着，忽然遇见志乃。“志乃你也来泡澡吗？”“不是。”“为什么呀？都站在门口了。”志乃说：“要问为什么的话，因为……”  
A.“别因为所以了，走吧。”鸣人推着志乃走了进去。（跳至22）  
B.“好吧。”没等志乃说完，鸣人自己走了进去。（跳至23）

22.志乃叹了口气，说：“好吧。”他坐进浴池里，整个身子淹没在热水中，只露出头部。不一会儿，虫子漂了出来。“啊啊啊！志乃你搞什么！”“发生这种事情并不是我想的，要问为什么的话，因为……”“别说了！啊啊啊！快弄开！”“志乃？鸣人？”隔间传来天天的声音，“你们搞什么呀？这么吵。”“天天，他欺负我！”“我没有。”“你有！”“是你让我进来的。”“那你现在给我出去！”“不想出去，要问为什么的话，因为太舒服了。”这种对话天天已经听不下去了……（完）

23.真是的，志乃说话总是很奇怪的说，鸣人心想。算了，我自己去。鸣人拐进男生浴池，不料看见正在脱衣服的宁次。“宁次，你也来泡澡吗？”宁次点点头：“跟你一样。”鸣人突然想到：宁次是不是能用白眼看到隔壁女生浴池呢？这个问题……  
A.难得只剩他们俩，问一下（跳至24）  
B.算了，不问了（跳至25）

24.“你是白痴吗？”宁次朝鸣人脑袋劈了一个手刀。“干嘛突然打我啊，我只是好奇嘛……”鸣人捂着头顶肿起的包，显得委屈巴巴。“你信不信我用白眼看你。”宁次瞪了鸣人一眼，鸣人惊慌地用手捂住宁次的眼睛。“ 好了是我错了！”“噗——你还真怕我看你啊？”宁次忍不住笑了，“本来没有兴趣的，看你这么紧张，我倒想试一试。白眼！”“……”（完）

25.问这种问题的人大概是白痴吧。鸣人暗自摇了摇头。不问了，不然肯定被打死。“你发什么呆？”“没，哈哈哈。”“那你杵着干嘛？”“呃，对了，等一下我们互相搓背吧！”“行……”“嗯，我先脱衣服。”“好……”宁次的脸颊上浮起两朵可疑的红云。（完）

26.鸣人穿好衣服后急匆匆地跑去村口接人。这个人是……  
A.来木叶村旅游的我爱罗（跳至27）  
B.做完任务回来的李洛克（跳至30）

27.“我爱罗！我等你好久了！”鸣人看见远道而来的朋友兴奋不已。“对不起，鸣人，我已经用最快的速度赶过来了。”“哎呀，我就说说，你别道歉。”鸣人心想，我爱罗有时候挺较真的，真拿他没办法。“从现在起我就做你的导游，带你玩遍木叶村！”我爱罗点点头，嘴角挂着一丝不易察觉的笑意。“那你想先去哪里玩？”“听你的。”鸣人想了想，先带他去……  
A.影岩（跳至28）  
B.家里（跳至29）

28.“我爱罗，我先带你来这里。你知道为什么吗？”“嗯？”“我想跟你说，我一定会当上火影的！”“嗯。我相信你一定做得到。”“我爱罗，谢谢你。”鸣人举起拳头。我爱罗也举起拳头，跟鸣人的拳头轻轻一碰。“我已成风，待你成火。”“不会让你等很久的。”（完）

29.“先上我家坐坐吧。”鸣人心想，说不定我爱罗为了赶路五天五夜没休息的说。鸣人把人领回了家。“呐，你先洗澡吧。”“洗澡？”“啊我忘了你……那你平时不洗澡的？”“很少。”“好吧好吧，那你要洗吗？”“嗯。”“哦，你到时候转一下这个开关就会有热水出来了。”“鸣人。”“什么？”“我会洗干净的。”“嗯，你想洗多久就洗多久。”鸣人开心地笑着。（完）

30.“粗眉毛！”“鸣人，我回来了！没忘记我们的比赛吧？”“我当然没忘记，我有每天锻炼呢。”“太好了！那你准备好了吗？”“随时都可以。”“青春啊爆发吧！让我看看你的锻炼成果吧！”于是他们穿上圣诞服，戴好圣诞帽，在“预备——跑！”的指令下迅速奔向各家各户去派发圣诞礼物。鸣人跑得飞快，李也不落下风。他们的比赛项目就是看看谁最快把手里的圣诞礼物派完，因为考虑到李不会忍术，所以比赛还有一个规定，就是鸣人不能用影分身忍术。一开始鸣人直说没问题，但等到比赛开始了一段时间后，他才知道什么叫累到飞起。鸣人擦了擦汗，看见李还在跑，而自己已经没力气了……  
A.认输（跳至31）  
B.休息一下（跳至32）

31.“粗眉毛，我认输了。”“哈哈，青春的胜利！”“要怎么罚？”“唔，还没想好。”“那就不罚了，嘻嘻嘻。”鸣人得意地笑了起来。“哦我想到了！鸣人，你当我一个月的陪练吧！从明天开始，每天五点起床，先围着木叶村跑三圈，再做三千下俯卧撑，然后……”“……”“你放心吧，我会每天早上去你家叫你起床的！”“……”（完）

32.“鸣人，你没事吧？怎么倒下了！”李看到鸣人脸色不对劲，连忙跑到他身边。“粗眉毛，我……休息一下。”“唔，好吧，那也没办法了，”话音刚落，李便轻松地一把抱起鸣人放在肩膀上，“我带你飞吧，鸣人。”（完）

33.鸣人坐在床的边缘，心想：好无聊啊，但是又没有人约自己出去。啊啊啊好无聊啊！算了，要不睡觉吧。鸣人刚脱下衣服，突然听见……  
A.“咯咯咯”（跳至34）  
B.“砰——”（跳至37）

34.谁敲门啊？鸣人打开门一看。“伊鲁卡老师？”“鸣人，你……要睡觉了？”“唔，因为无聊嘛。但是伊鲁卡老师来了就不无聊了！”鸣人笑嘻嘻地说，“呐，伊鲁卡老师是来找我玩吗？请我吃一乐拉面吗？”伊鲁卡宠溺地摸了摸鸣人的头。“对呀，就是来请你吃拉面的。快换衣服吧。”“哟西！太好了！伊鲁卡老师等我一下！”鸣人高兴地跳起来。“要穿多点，外面挺冷的……”“知道了！”鸣人和伊鲁卡来到一乐拉面店。“一乐大叔！我要大份味增拉面加叉烧！”“好嘞，马上做。”“鸣……鸣人君。”“哎？雏田也在？哎？！你吃了这么多？！”  
A.“鸣人君，我想你会来……所以我、我……”（跳至35）  
B.“因为等……等你，所以就吃、吃了一些……”（跳至36）

35.“什么？”雏田越说越小声，鸣人都听不清楚。“礼物……给你……”“啊，好漂亮的围巾！谢谢你。”“圣诞快乐，鸣人君……”“圣诞快乐，雏田。我没有准备礼物……”“唔唔，”雏田摇摇头，“不用的。”“不行，要的。”鸣人急切地拉起雏田的手，“雏田你喜欢什么……啊喂！雏田？怎么晕过去了！”（完）

36.“这哪里是一些，吃得比我还多。”鸣人哈哈大笑，雏田却红了脸。见她越埋越低的头，鸣人才发现雏田应该是害羞了。“哎我说，你能吃那么多碗拉面我很开心啊，证明你也喜欢一乐拉面嘛，跟我一样。”“嗯、嗯。”“真好啊，以后来吃拉面我也叫上你吧？”“嗯！”（完）

37.一个黑影撞到窗户上。“佐助？！”这个黑影不是别人，正是他这几年朝思暮想要追回来的人。“你回来了？”“回来看看。”“太好了，太好了！你回来就好。”“……”佐助挑了挑眉，“不请我进屋坐坐么？”“啊，快进来。”鸣人推开窗，佐助咻地一声跳进去。佐助环顾着鸣人的家。“你家真乱。”“哈哈，我习惯了，不过你不喜欢的话我现在就收拾……”“不用了，我很快就走。”“没事，我收拾得很快……”“我说不用了，你听不懂吗笨蛋？”佐助说。  
A.“听不懂，你要骂我笨蛋我都无所谓，我就是不让你走！”（跳至38）  
B.“那你为什么回来？别骗我了，你就是舍不得木叶村！”（跳至41）

38.“呿，还真是笨蛋。”佐助突然伸出手将鸣人往怀里一带，手掌托住他的后颈，对准他的双唇重重地吻下去。“唔……佐……”“别说话。”“佐助……你……”“有时间收拾屋子还不如做些别的，我时间可是很宝贵的。”彼此的舌头像两条饥渴的小蛇般交缠在一起，“唔……哈……”温热的津液溢出鸣人的嘴角，滴落在光裸的胸膛上。此时鸣人……  
A.推开佐助（跳至39）  
B.不知所措（跳至40）

39.“佐助，不要这样……”鸣人想推开眼前的男人，却被对方更大力地拥进怀中。“别乱动。”佐助的唇慢慢往下移，含住鸣人上下滑动的喉结，一只手固定住鸣人发软的腰肢，一只手摸上他胸前的红点。“再动我就忍不住了。”（完）

40.“佐助，你干什么……”鸣人有些不知所措，整个人像踩在云端上一般轻飘飘的。佐助的手慢慢往下移，最终覆上鸣人那里。“你不阻止我就继续了。”鸣人那里被佐助灵活的手指弄得又湿又痒。“哈……嗯……别弄我了……”“说得太晚了，笨蛋。”（完）

41.佐助沉吟片刻，黑色眼眸闪过莫名的光芒。“拿着。”鸣人接过佐助递来的绑着丝带的小盒子。“这是什么？圣诞礼物？你回来就是给我这个？”佐助微微抬起下巴，表示默认。“打开看看。”“哇！一乐拉面店的黑金会员卡！”“喜欢吗？”“嗯嗯嗯！走吧我们去吃拉面！”“这么晚，一乐都关门了。”  
A.“没问题的，我让一乐大叔给我开门！”（跳至42）  
B.“啊，也对。那我们明天去吃吧！”（跳至43）

42.鸣人拉着佐助去一乐拉面店，果不其然店铺已经打烊。“一乐大叔！一乐大叔！”“别叫了，圣诞节店铺都很早关门的。”“啊！我现在就想吃！”此时鸣人的肚子非常配合地叫了一声。“……”两人面面相觑。“回去吧。”“我不回去，我现在就想吃拉面。”“回去煮给你吃。”“真的真的？你刚才不是还说很快就走吗？”“我也饿了。”“哈哈哈，那我们快点回家吧！”（完）

43.佐助说：“我待会就走了。”鸣人连忙拉住他：“别走！我……我还没回礼呢！”“哦？你要给我什么？”“还没想好，我要想一个晚上，起码一个晚上。在我想出来之前你哪都不许去！”黑发少年半垂下眼帘，轻叹一声：“好吧，笨蛋，真拿你没办法。”（完）

-The End.


End file.
